Regalo
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Reyna y Thalia están juntas, llevan meses saliendo y ahora que es su cumpleaños, tiene una buena idea de que regalo darle. Spoilers de BoO


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regalo

Reyna estaba nerviosa.

A simple vista no se notaba, ella era un soldado romano, el estar tranquila en situaciones bajo presión era uno de los tantos talentos que adquirían. También ayudaba a que la concentración no estaba en ella; a quién miraban todos era a su novia y la cumpleañera, Thalia.

En años anteriores, no se le celebraba el cumpleaños-estaba con las cazadoras de Artemisa, aparte del hecho que no se le notaba el cambio, cuando se es inmortal no se solían tomar en cuenta los mismos-sin embargo ahora sí que se le notaban los años que habían pasado, y todos estaban en su casa-su casa como pretor, donde vivían ambas-para la fiesta.

Esto confundiría a varios. Bueno, durante la guerra se habían conocido-en medio de chistes y bromas, habían clasificado su encuentro de enamorados como uno de los más graciosos, que competía con el "babeas cuando duermes" de Annabeth junto con el reclamo de Calypso hacia los dioses cuando un enano latino en llamas rompió su mesa del comedor-y ambas se habían empezado a llevar bien, por lo cual cuando volvieron a sus trabajos regulares entre mensajes Iris y correo de ninfas nube se habían vuelto muy cercanas, siempre que podían se visitaban la una a la otra-una vez había llegado a sorprender a Thalia cuando llego a una ciudad en la punta del país, solo porque sabía que estaría allí-y como usualmente pasa con las personas demasiado cercanas, se terminaron enamorando de la otra.

Al principio Reyna pensó que sería uno de sus tantos amores no correspondidos, incluso si Afrodita le había dicho "No será un semidiós el que sanara tu corazón" ¿se refería a un mortal, o a _una semidiosa_? Temía demasiado ir a Charleston a preguntarle, el no saber era casi mejor que la decepción. Ella nunca había esperado como a inicios de Enero, Thalia se había presentado en la ciudad, con otra edad-en concreto, diecinueve años-y diciendo que había renunciado a las cazadoras de Artemisa porque se había enamorado de ella.

Ella nunca le explico los detalles, ni de la charla que tuvo con Artemisa como porque le pareció idóneo que su primera parada al perder la inmortal fuera a decirle sus emociones, más había sacado sus conclusiones. Quizás fuera porque Thalia lo dijo antes de cometer una infracción, porque se trataba de otra chica, por ser buena cazadora o porque técnicamente eran hermanas; pero el castigo de la diosa fue sencillamente devolverle la edad que tendría de no haberse juramentado. El por qué fue con ella en primer lugar pues…simplemente, Thalia era muy impulsiva.

Así como ella no se esperó ser correspondida, lo mismo pasó con la hija de Zeus. En su momento comenzaron poco a poco, la griega se quedó en el campamento mestizo y si bien el trecho de distancia era muy largo, habían conseguido tener varias citas; en un principio fueron un poco torpes, jamás habían tenido pareja y las dos no eran muy emocionales-de hecho, las que gritaron al enterarse de que se habían enamorado fueron Annabeth y Piper, que se alegraron por ambas-pero entre tropezones habían salido adelante, y a los pocos meses se mudó con ella en su casa.

Este era el primer cumpleaños que celebraban como pareja, inclusive el primero que tenían juntas-cuando cumplió años el año anterior habían estado ocupadas y Reyna no había estado segura que tan inteligente sería felicitarla por una nueva edad que no se apreciaba-también era la primera fiesta que se le haría luego de varios años, razón por la que sus amigos habían querido hacerle algo especial.

— Chicos—había comenzado a decir ella, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro—de verdad no se hubieran molestado, ¡navidad es en tres días! Los regalos podían esperar para ese momento, el tener una fiesta tan cerca de navidad es estúpido.

— De eso nada—alego Jason, que se había sentado a su lado. Habían pasado ya muchos meses, pero la pretora aun no asimilaba el hecho de que él ahora tenía lentes— No hemos celebrado un cumpleaños juntos en mucho tiempo, ya es hora de hacerlo.

— Es verdad—dijo Annabeth, tomando una de las manos de su amiga— Cuando huíamos no podíamos hacerte una fiesta, y cuando reviviste no hubo ningún chance; ya es tiempo de que tengas una.

La hija de Zeus siguió protestando, pero nadie la escuchaba y tampoco puso 110% en hacerlo. Sabía que sin importar lo que dijera estaba contenta de que lo hicieran; Thalia había tenido una vida horrible-y eso que la de Reyna no fue agradable-sabía que el tener a gente que se preocupara por ella era una de las tantas cosas que adoraba de todos esos chicos; dudaba que lo admitiera alguna vez, más así era.

Pronto empezaron los regalos; un libro de la saga "Los cazadores de sombra" de parte de Annabeth, a sabiendas que le gustaba; una estatuilla de bronce, como un óscar con alas-parecía alguna clase de chiste interno, porque Percy y Thalia tuvieron sonrisas cómplices-, un cd de Green day por parte de Nico. Así fueron rodando regalos y regalos de todos los presentes; para cuando se dio cuenta, todos le miraban expectantes; Reyna no estaba segura si su novia esperaría un regalo, más estaba segura que los demás si lo hacían.

— Y-Yo prefiero darle mi regalo en privado—alegro, lo más seria que pudo; sin embargo el tartamudeo y su sonrojo no ayudaron. Leo tuvo una sonrisa que le hizo recordarle a las imágenes de un duende travieso y malvado.

— Ya tengo una buena idea de qué clase de regalo es para tener que darse "en privado" —hablo con una voz picara; Reyna no sabía si ir a por su cuello o limitarse a desear que Gaia estuviera lo suficientemente despierta solo para tragársela y volverse a dormir. No hubo tiempo de ninguna, ya que la pareja del latino fue rápida.

— ¡Leo! —regaño Calypso, que inmediatamente le dio una colleja en la nuca. La inmortal por raro que parezca, se había integrado bien al grupo; la hija de Bellona no sabía si era porque no le agradaba el hijo de Hefesto o porque simplemente no conocía demasiado bien a la titanide, no obstante, no entendía como rayos ambos habían terminado juntos.

El chico inmediatamente lució arrepentido; y apenas lograron contenerse las risas en ese momento. Reyna ya había sabido por Piper que ella se había dedicado a reñirle por hacer tonterías antes; sin embargo gracias a la nueva novia del chico ya no era necesario, sin contar que era la única capaz de hacer que el chico se disculpara al respecto de sus bromas. Como bien dicen, por amor se hacen cosas raras, lo estaba comprobando de primera mano.

Después de ello todo pasó bastante rápido para ella; la chica agradeció los regalos, picaron el pastel, vieron algunas películas del gusto de la cumpleañera y ya poco más tarde de media noche, todos empezaron a despedirse. Mientras Percy, Annabeth y Thalia se dedicaban a charlar un poco más en la puerta, la romana decidió que era un buen momento para recoger lo de la fiesta; sagrado sea el TDAH que te permite hacer tantas cosas a la vez con toda la normalidad del mundo.

Había pensado en el regalo para su novia por semanas, y aun le seguía dando vueltas.

Ella de hecho tenía guardada una camisa de Imagine Dragons-una de las bandas favoritas de ambas-que le daría si se echaba para atrás, ya que el verdadero regalo era algo totalmente distinto. Pensaba darle su anillo de espada con la antorcha cruzada.

No había consultado con nadie sobre esto porque la respuesta parecía ser obvia, ¿qué clase de regalo es ese? Ese anillo era un símbolo de Bellona, cargado normalmente por sus descendientes y romanos en tiempos de batalla; Thalia era griega, y aunque viviera en Nueva roma seguía cargando varias de sus costumbres. También era un símbolo de su familia maldita y no es que fuera una joya exactamente, lo que le quitaba varios puntos en cualquier ámbito que pudiera pensar cualquier persona, por lo cual la pregunta era; ¿Por qué dárselo?

Porque justamente, era importante para ella. Si, traía malos recuerdos y si bien colindaba igualmente con la unión que tenía con Hylla, eso hacía aún más absurdo el dárselo a su pareja; pero era el punto. Por muchos años, ese anillo había sido su tesoro; todo lo que le quedaba de su hermana de la que se separó hace años cuando sus caminos se separaron; lo que le unía con Puerto Rico, la ciudad de la que huyo cuando cometió parricidio.

No obstante, esos días quedaron atrás; Hylla ya no era todo lo que tenía, ahora tenía a Nico, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Frank; todos sus nuevos amigos que la habían aceptado sin importar que en varias ocasiones estuvo cerca de matarlos/no fue agradable/etc; los días donde ser pretora era todo para ella terminaron; tenía a Thalia, la primera persona que le había correspondido y aunque Reyna nunca se lo había dicho, también era la primera persona a la que había amado de verdad.

Mientras lavaba algunos platos, paro con su labor y con las manos secas agarro su anillo, observándolo; sin importar lo que significara para ella, era un simple anillo de plata, y aun así el que se lo diera tenía un significado muy profundo, ¿Estaba lista para ese paso? Y aún más, ¿Thalia estaría bien con ello? ¿O alejaría a la única persona que había querido de verdad en su vida?

Sintió de repente una mano en su hombro, de no ser porque estaba acostumbrada a ser sorprendida de una u otra forma, habría saltado por ello. Cuando se volteó, era Thalia quién la observaba.

— Ya se fueron todos—anunció, aunque sonaba normal; parecía preocupada. Con algo de incertidumbre, pregunto— ¿Estas bien? Estuviste muy callada durante la fiesta.

— Estoy bien—dijo quizás demasiado rápido, había sido una respuesta automática. Se maldijo por lo bajo; puede que la chica fuera distraída pero había aprendido a leerla, estaba segura que no podría engañarla fácilmente, y menos con una actuación tan mala.

Por alguna extraña razón, su novia no replico una respuesta; por el contrario, parecía igual de nerviosa que ella. Quizás había pasado algo y no sabía cómo decirle, o bien simplemente quería insistir pero no estaba segura de ello.

Era lo típico en las parejas primerizas, y ellas no eran la excepción. Ninguna estaba muy segura de cómo tratar a la otra, se conocían desde hace relativamente poco tiempo, no habían salido con otras personas, y las dos no eran muy sentimentales y se abrían muy difícilmente, a tal punto que aun con la otra habían ido lentamente-sabían cosas de la otra, más era seguro que no se conocían totalmente-. Estaba segura que ambas tenían el mismo miedo, hacer algo que terminara arruinando todo, por lo cual era parecido a caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo.

En lo que pareció una batalla interna, por lo visto un bando gano, porque de repente dejaron las miradas y la mayor suspiro— Hay algo que quiero regalarte.

Reyna parpadeo un par de veces, confusa; tendría que haber oído mal— ¿Un regalo? Pero tu cumpleaños es hoy y-

— Lo sé—le corto de repente; y no fue hasta ese entonces que la romana noto el sonrojo que tenía su pareja, que tampoco aprecio demasiado porque se dio media vuelta— no es nada del otro mundo, solo quiero que lo tengas.

Oyó como la semidiosa subía las escaleras y no la siguió, quedándose inmóvil en la cocina. No era una experta, pero si esa era una escena de ruptura era la más rara que había existido; y es que no entendía, ¿Qué tendría que darle ella? Sobretodo algo que por lo visto "no era nada" porque de otra forma, se lo podría haber dado en navidad que sería dentro de tres días, así que tampoco era por el tiempo de espera.

No pudo pensar en nada que lograran la expresión que tenía la hija de Zeus y que fuera necesario dar justamente ese día, que era su cumpleaños. La semidiosa no tardo en presentarse con algo en las manos que luego revelo: un collar con un dije de rayo, ambos totalmente dorados, bastante normales en sí. Reyna lo recordaba, lo había visto en una de las gavetas de la mesa de noche de Thalia; lo traía puesto de vez en cuando, más se lo ponía debajo de la camiseta como si quisiera ocultarlo, la romana nunca tuvo valor de preguntarle al respecto de él o porque lo hacía; esperando a que ella se lo explicara, y por lo visto había llegado el momento.

— Es un regalo de mi padre, Zeus—al oír eso la pretor se quedó estupefacta, volviendo la mirada hacia la joya, tratando de ver que podría tener de especial. Aunque parecía aun nerviosa, las comisuras de los labios de la griega se arquearon levemente en amago a una sonrisa— No tiene nada de especial; me lo dio en mi cumpleaños hace mucho tiempo; fue dentro de las temporadas que visito a mi mama—cualquier indicio de sonrisa que había se fue con esa frase, notándose dolida— mi mamá adoraba el collar y siempre hacia que me lo pusiera; para ella era como alguna clase de placa de identificación como la hija del rey de los dioses, una muestra de su logro—sus sentimientos de tristeza chocaron nuevamente con incomodidad, algo básicamente palpable por su expresión. Contrariada, la vio a los ojos—Quiero dártelo Reyna.

— ¿Qué? No, no—retrocedió un paso, abrumada. Por un lado estaba feliz; le alegraba el hecho de que confiara para decirle el significado tras el objeto, por otra parte estaba sorprendida, nunca hubiera esperado tal regalo de su parte, y luego estaba el hecho de que se sentía mal, Thalia tenía pocos recuerdos y cosas buenas de su familia, probablemente ese collar era una de las pocas cosas, el quedárselo no parecía correcto. Antes de que lo malinterpretara, se corrigió— Thalia, no puedes dármelo; ¡es de las pocas cosas que te quedan de tu familia! Yo sé que nunca te llevaste muy bien con tu padre, el collar-

— No me importa—le detuvo de una vez, esta vez su tono era confiado, como si cualquier rastro de miedo se hubiera difuminado; en su mirada azul eléctrico, encontró la misma determinación y fortaleza que vio cuando ella luchaba, una de las tantas cosas de las cuales se había enamorado de ella— Reyna, sé que mi papá y yo nunca hemos tenido una de las mejores relaciones, pero no me interesa que tan importante sea para mí, quiero que lo tengas—al terminar la frase se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente. Había un ligero rosa en sus mejillas, lo que había hecho que puso sus sentimientos bajo control debió empezar a caer— Reyna, sé que no llevamos tanto tiempo juntas-o quizás son ideas mías, no sé cuál es el tiempo estipulado de noviazgo o lo que sea- yo nunca había estado con nadie, pero…te amo Reyna, ahora formas parte de mi vida; si darte algo que es tan importante para mi logra darte una idea de cuánto significas para mi al igual que nuestra relación, entonces vale la pena—no le consulto, simplemente se puso detrás de ella y le puso el collar.

El metal se sentía frío contra su piel, probablemente porque algo cálido se estaba sintiendo dentro de su pecho. De haber sido más emocional, menos al control de sus emociones, habría llorado; porque de repente ya no se sentía un soldado romano, ni tampoco una hija de la diosa de la batalla; ahora se sentía una chica enamorada, una chica feliz de saber que era correspondida, que significaba tanto para su novia; que le amaba igual que ella lo hacía. Toco el rayo que ahora se exhibía orgulloso bajo su cuello, y estuvo segura que no se lo quitaría nunca.

No dijo nada, no sabía que decir; por lo mismo su novia fue la que tuvo que hacerlo.

— ¿Te sorprendí? —interrogo. De no haber estado tan abatida, habría reído; ¿en serio había preguntado eso?

— Si—respondió simplemente, apenas siendo capaz de controlar lo suficiente su garganta como para pronunciar aquello. Su corazón latía como una locomotora; igual de veloz que al escuchar los sentimientos de Thalia, y la primera vez que estuvieron en una cita.

Se volteó a encararla, la mayor estaba notablemente nerviosa, probablemente insegura de si había sido demasiado de golpe; y es que la expresión tan neutral de Reyna-que sencillamente, no era capaz de expresar tanto-no revelaba nada. La romana estaba segura que luego de ese día estaría más segura de su relación, dejando atrás cualquier recuerdo del miedo a terminar arruinando su noviazgo; las palabras de la hija de Zeus habían calado hasta el fondo de ella, a tal punto que jamás podría olvidarlo. Ya que las palabras aún no se formulaban en su mente, se quitó su anillo del dedo y se lo dio en la mano.

— Yo quiero que tengas esto—decía dejando al descubierto el objeto, notándose de que se trataba. Thalia pasó del miedo a la sorpresa.

— ¡No! —negó de una vez, como un acto reflejo. Reyna no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso, y por lo visto la otra también lo noto porque se corrigió— Reyna, no es necesario; solo porque yo te di mi collar tú no tienes que darme esto.

— No es por el collar—le aclaro, y era la verdad. Ya llevaba tiempo pensando en dárselo; ahora que poseía tal regalo de su novia, se sentía algo estúpida por no haberle dado el objeto de plata con la misma confianza— Yo ya pensaba en dártelo antes, por eso quería hacerlo en privado.

Thalia parecido reconectar ideas, quizás dándose una idea porque había estado tan aislada durante toda la fiesta. Luego de acabar con lo mismo, negó con la cabeza; como si no estuviera convencida del todo.

— Reyna; ese collar no me importa tanto, honestamente apenas lo uso y es en los días que estoy en buenos términos con mi padre, que como es obvio son pocos. Pero tu anillo es otra cosa, tu hermana tiene el otro y sé que es de las pocas cosas que te quedan de…Puerto rico, de las pocas buenas, yo no puedo quedarme con esto—hace un tiempo atrás, Reyna había podido confesarle al respecto de su vida en su país natal, ha tiempo que Thalia le dijo los detalles de cómo había vivido antes de ser cazadora.

Sin importar lo que argumentaba, la romana no había cambiado de opinión. Tomo el anillo, solo que esta vez se lo puso en el dedo de su pareja; indicando la misma determinación que tuvo cuando le dio el collar sin permiso— Quiero que lo tengas—insistió, ahora entrelazando sus dedos— Sé que es de lo poco que me queda de mi familia, pero ya he dejado eso atrás; Nico me ayudo a superar mis fantasmas hace tiempo, estoy bien con Hylla. Yo lo tengo claro, ya no somos mi hermana y yo, las dos hemos hecho nuestra vida, ella como amazona…y yo contigo—la miro a los ojos, algo temerosa. Era una idea que había comenzado a tener hace poco; una loca, absurda y cursi idea que no habría dicho de no ser porque ahora mismo estaba demasiado conmovida como para pensar racionalmente— Nunca tuve buena suerte con las familias, en mi país natal la paranoia termino destrozando lo que teníamos al igual que el destino, hasta hace poco no fui realmente cercana a ningún semidiós…pero quiero que tú seas mi familia Thalia, que estemos juntas como tal—sabía que con esas palabras la había tomado desprevenida, y aun si sentía todos sus sentidos alerta por el miedo y la pena, estaba totalmente segura de lo que dijo.

No estuvo segura de en qué momento paso, pero un momento su novia le veía y al otro le estaba besando; aunque no se lo esperaba Reyna puso sus brazos en el cuello de la griega, sintiendo como esta afianzaba su agarre abrazándola por la cintura. Habían compartido toda clase de besos; tímidos como en sus primeras citas, naturales como cuando se confesaron, pero este era uno de sus favoritos: uno cálido, apasionado pero no algo cegado por la lujuria, sino sencillamente lleno de sentimientos, buenos y agradables, era sencillamente el amor que se tenían por la otra; un sentimiento especial que nunca antes habían compartido hasta conocerse, quizás porque eran ciertas las palabras de Afrodita, y al final se había referido a Thalia.

Cuando se separaron, Reyna sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas; el estar con Thalia siempre era así, como si se estuviera ingrávido en el cielo durante una tormenta, y aun así fuera agradable por como explotaba tu pecho dentro de ti.

— Te amo—confeso la pretora en su suspiro, sin poder esperar más tiempo para decirlo. Ya no tenía miedo de hacerlo de cualquier forma, sabía que era correspondida y si bien no había marcha atrás con esas palabras, lo prefería así.

La griega pego su frente con la de su novia, una sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro, y al mismo tiempo aún no se separaba de su abrazo. Ella no solía ser tan romántica, ninguna de las dos lo era; era algo normal para ellas y no le molestaba, y tampoco lo hizo el comportamiento de ella.

— Yo también te amo—dijo, esta vez agarrando su mejilla, podía notar por el tacto el anillo que ahora yacía en su dedo; y apenas podía darse cuenta de eso, ya que su mirada clavada en ella le tenía hipnotizada,

Ese anillo de plata había sido casi una maldición para ella, un objeto que evocaba emociones fuertes-tanto buenas como malas-y aun así no se podía deshacer de él. Pero ese día su significado había cambiado, todo rastro de la familia maldita fue borrado; ahora solo era símbolo de su relación, de que habían dado un paso juntas, hacia un nuevo futuro donde no se separarían jamás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww *-* ¿he mencionado como me gustan estas dos? Honestamente nunca he visto un escrito que hable así de los sentimientos de ambas, sé que es difícil poner algo "meloso" por su forma de ser, por lo cual espero haberlo hecho bien.

Estoy por la mitad de BoO actualmente, solo he alcanzado a ver con ellas dos el secuestro y el hecho de que Reyna le puso un cuchillo en la garganta xD no se para ustedes, pero para mí eso es iniciar bien una relación :v al menos con muchos romances es así, sino pueden ver el caso del caleo, que seriamente inició con mal pie xD.

No sé qué tan bien he estado-o si en serio Reyna conserva ese anillo, no me acuerdo del todo de los libros pasados-pero sé que Hylla también tiene uno, así que me parece que es importante para ambas. Lo del collar me lo saque de la manga, lo admito; pero mientras se me ocurría esto, se me hizo más especial que se lo diera.

Es una lastima que este ship no sea tan popular, supongo que es un poco raro para la mayoría, y como soy crackfister tampoco es tan raro que me las imagine-imagino a bastantes, ciertamente-no obstante creo que ambas tienen mucho dolor, mucho pasado, pero al final estando la una con la otra, pueden ser felices.

Con respecto a Artemisa y su renuncia, para cualquiera que le guste este ship ya sabrá que cuando no es un AU suelen poner conque Thalia sigue en las cazadoras, he pensado hacer un shot parecido pero honesta, no le veo tanto futuro a eso; es que a ver, ¿como se sostiene una pareja que no puede verse mucho tiempo, separada por tantos kilómetros-cosa que siempre esta cambiando- y donde una de ellas es inmortal? no se, se me hace un poco insostenible.

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir-principalmente porque estoy cansada y como siempre, a mis musas solo se le ocurre escribir en la noche-veré si mañana hago otro theyna que tengo en mente, porque las dos son simplemente geniales.

Gracias por leer, ojala les gustara,

Lira.


End file.
